1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to engine fuel systems and, more particularly, to an oxygen sensor which controls a fuel pump for providing fuel for a continuous flow fuel injection system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Contemporary vehicles with fuel injection systems include an oxygen sensor in the exhaust line. The sensor detects the amount of oxygen in the exhaust gases and controls fuel as required for the required fuel to air ratio. However, when turbo chargers or blowers are added to a stock, naturally aspirated, engine, the stock fuel system usually cannot supply the required additional fuel in many cases. The apparatus of the present invention overcomes this problem by adding additional fuel as required by using an oxygen sensor to control the speed of an electric fuel pump to control the flow of fuel in the continuous flow fuel system. The apparatus of the present invention is a supplement to the stock fuel system of a vehicle, and accordingly the stock fuel system remains in place as designed. The present apparatus may also be used as a stand alone fuel system, if desired.